


Gremlins

by Writing-The-Ghostbusters (writingfanfic)



Category: Ghostbusters (Movies 1984-1989), Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/M, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfanfic/pseuds/Writing-The-Ghostbusters
Summary: For the prompt: 'Reader (F) x Egon where they're both oblivious to each others' feelings (though it's obvious to the other GBs and Janine) then one time the reader tags along on one of the guys' calls and Egon saves her from the ghost and they finally admit their feelings?'So cuuuuuuuuuuute.





	Gremlins

“(Y/N)?”

You glance up, and Venkman is in the doorway.

“Yo, grab your coat, you’re up. We’ve got a weird one and Dr. Spengler needs his lab assistant.” You nod quietly. “Not so loud, sweetheart! They heard that one in Jersey.”

“Sorry, Dr. Venkman,” you mumble.  _Why couldn’t Egon come and tell you himself?!_  “I’ll grab my coat now.”

“Hey, it’s not like we don’t pay. Why so blue?” he asks, and you shake your head, faking a smile. “That’s better. Have you got flat shoes on? It’s hard to run from ghosts in heels.”

As he walks down the stairs, you sigh. Dr. Spengler has been ignoring you for a while now – sure, he’ll speak to you on a purely professional level, but you felt like you’d almost been breaking through that shell – for a moment, anyway. You had had what could loosely have been termed ‘banter’ – sure, it was 99% jokes about science, but it felt nice.

Your stomach churns as you walk to the head of the stairs. Maybe too nice. Maybe you were starting to get a little too… close to him. He wasn’t bad-looking – his profile was  _lethal_ , and his hair was so soft and fluffy, and…

And then he’d stopped talking to you. Just out of the blue – the banter had been cut dead, and you had no idea why. You wonder if perhaps he’s just not interested and had figured you out somehow-

“C’mon, (Y/N)! You’re in the front,” Ray grins as he sees you, and Egon turns away as you descend. You look at him sadly, and then smile at Ray. You see the look in his eyes –  _he knows_  – and opens the door for you. “Ma’am.”

“You’re too kind,” you say, and your voice is, thankfully, playful and not the hurt quaver you assumed it would be; as you sit down, you happen to glance into the back, and make direct eye contact with Egon. “Dr. Spengler, I’ve bought the abridged copy of  _Tobins_.”

“That’s good. Keep your notebook handy.” And that’s it. You look at Ray, who looks away quickly.

“Okay, everyone, let’s rock ‘n’ roll…!” He fires up the sirens and you rocket out of the firehouse, clinging onto the seat. You may never get used to this.

* * *

“Okay. So what is it?”

“Class V. It appears to be free-roaming.” Egon looks at you, finally, and you scribble a note, before looking past them. You may never get used to this either – the creature going through the bin looks like something you’d find animated by stop-motion in a horror movie. It’s… like a  _gremlin_  or something. “I’m getting some odd readings…”

“There’s more,” the owner of the house, a terrified old woman who admits she thought she’d had raccoons at first, quavers. “Up here…” You wait at the back, and Venkman drops back with you.

“What’s with you and Frankestein?” he asks, and you push him. “Seriously. Is the wedding off? I already rented my tux.”

“The wedding was never  _on_ ,” you whisper, and he raises an eyebrow. “We’re professional partners, nothing more.” Venkman nodded.

“Uh-huh. Have you been exposed to the muon ray Egon’s developing?” he says sarcastically, and you glare at him. “You two were… like… an inside joke with someone for Egon is third base!”

“Be that as it may-”

“Ms. (Y/N), I need you at the front for a moment.” Egon’s voice is so cold, and you feel yourself freeze over a little more inside as you push past everyone on the thin attic stairs. You step out onto the roof, and Egon moves out next to you. “Now, if you could take a few notes, I’ve seen that-”

Next second, something has your ankle; you yelp and then groan in pain as you hit the gravel roof chin-first, and taste blood before you realise Egon is getting further away. Something is dragging you-

“Ray, Venkman,  _now!_ ”

You hear heavy boots crunching towards you, and you shriek as you hit the brick wall at the edge – whatever the hell it is that has your legs tries to haul them up and over, and Egon is in front of you in seconds, grabbing your hands.

“ _Can’t get a good shot with you in the way, Egon!_ ”

Egon pulls you into his arms and throws himself backwards, and the creature, chittering, lets go – next second, proton streams blast over you, and Egon pressed your face to his chest, gloved hand on the back of your head.

“It’s okay. Don’t worry,” he says, quietly, and you grip onto him. To be honest, you aren’t frightened – you’re in shock and you can still taste blood, and he holds you to his chest a little longer.

“ _It’s dispersed!_ ” you hear Ray shout, and feet crunch along the gravel. “Wow, Spengs, I didn’t think you could move that fast with a pack on…”

“That was the mother of these… whatever they are. Wow.” Venkman and Ray begin to talk, and you push yourself up. You bit your cheek, but you can’t taste much blood any more – Egon lifts a hand to your chin, and you wince as it stings.

“You’re bleeding. We have a first aid kit in Ecto, let me take you down there…” As he guides you away, you look at him. This is a total 180. His eyes are full of concern, and he guides you to the lift. “Okay. Let me look at it… mild contusions starting, some abrasions. How do you feel?”

“What… how did you get to me?” you ask, and he looks away a little. “Eg- Dr. Spengler?”

“I… don’t really remember. I believe I experienced an adrenaline rush upon seeing you were in danger.” His tone is subdued, and you step into the lift. “I believe it’s because I care for you, a great deal.”

“…what?” you say, as tactfully as you can summon with a new beard made of blood, and he guides you to the car, sitting you down in the driver’s seat and pulling out the first-aid kit from beneath the seat.

“I am going to take that as a ‘what’, pertaining to ‘What do you mean?’ rather than ‘What did you say?’” he says frankly. “What I mean is, I am…” He sighs. “Why does the human body make it so hard to speak around an awkward subject? Aside from the obvious reasons.”

“Egon, you’ve been acting like I ran over your dog for a week.” That gets a small smile out of him. “You’ve been so-”

“I know. I wanted to try to… I wanted to distance myself from those… these feelings.” He looks as if he’s choosing his words very carefully – trying to strike a balance between the scientific and the personal. “I don’t find it appropriate to fraternise with my employees, but a code of conduct does not always override a strong hormonal response. If you catch my drift.”

“I… I catch… wait, what feelings?!”

“…I like you. Personally. Perhaps romantically.” You stare at him. “And I thought it was inappropriate and unwelcome.” You are still staring at him as he dabs the blood from your chin, and wince. “Sorry.”

“It’s… you idiot, you made me think you hated me!” you say sharply, and he looks up at you, almost confused. “I thought you hated me, you just froze me out!”

“We were at work. I simply believed that taking a professional demeanour would be the best thing to do. To reassure you-”

“You idiot! I… I liked you back, you mean to say this entire time we could’ve been working on this when you…” You put your hand to your face, and he gently moves them aside as he daubs antiseptic onto your wound. Thankfully your ‘uniform’ – a shirt and pants – has protected you elsewhere. “Egon…” He finishes what he’s doing, and then has the decency to look a little embarrassed.

“I wasn’t aware of your attraction to me. I… must be honest, I still find it slightly hard to believe.” He looks at you, and then scans you briefly with his PKE meter. “You seem normal.”

You bat it away and kiss him, and he jolts back, surprised.

“There. Do with that what you will, Doctor Spengler,” you say, firmly. “I am staying in the  _car_  until you finish exterminating those… things.”

“I… uh…” His cheeks are pink, and you realise that, for the first time,  _you’ve flustered him_. “Uh… hold on a moment. You’ve fried my synapses.” He smiles at you shyly, and you grin up at him. “Okay.” You almost  _see_  him calm himself. “Work mode. Uh… that really is something to leave me with. Okay. Please remain inside Ecto. Lock it, preferably. They may consider your scent a threat signal.” He shakes his head. “This is so unscientific.” He leans in, and kisses your lips gently. “Okay.  _Work._ ”


End file.
